x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Watts
Peter Watts was an Assistant Director for the Federal Bureau of Investigation who, after retiring, became a senior member of the Millennium Group and was often Frank Black's link to the organization. (MM: "The Hand of Saint Sebastian", "Pilot") Watts had a wife, Barbara, and three daughters, Chelsea, Erin, and Taylor. (MM: "The Beginning & the End", "Collateral Damage") Biographical Information FBI Assignment .]] Peter Watts was with the Bureau for almost twenty years, during which time he witnessed the organization's inner politics. (MM: "Skull and Bones") He was working for the Bureau in Syracuse in 1985. On one day of that year, he and his FBI associates received a call from Solvay, where some children had found a plastic water cooler floating in Onondaga Lake. (MM: "The Beginning & the End") Watts visited the crime scene and, as several police officers and at least one other FBI member were also present, the cooler was fished out of the water by one of the police officers. (MM: "The Fourth Horseman") Inside the cooler was the body of a four-month-old baby boy that had no head or arms, just so whoever could fit the body inside. (MM: "The Beginning & the End") Following the discovery of the child, Watts was informed by his FBI superior, Russel, while both were inside an FBI interview room, that the baby had been floating in the cooler for weeks and that marks on the child's first cervical vertebrae confirmed that the head had been cut off, probably with a kitchen knife. (MM: "The Fourth Horseman") The task of finding the culprit was extremely difficult, as there was no possible description of them, the body had been severely decomposed in the polluted water, and there were no witnesses. Watts was nevertheless determined to find the culprit and worked on the case, every single day, investigating any lead or trace, year after year. (MM: "The Beginning & the End") Watts was an FBI Assistant Director for ten years, leading the International Task Force on Crime for three of those years. (MM: "The Hand of Saint Sebastian") :Although the particular dates of Watts' service as an Assistant Director are unknown, the fact that Russel, his superior in 1985, is referred to as an Agent in the end credits of "The Fourth Horseman" supports the possibility that Watts was not an Assistant Director until after that year. Millennium Group Member One morning of 1996 shortly after Frank Black started working with the Millennium Group and moved back to his hometown of Seattle with his family, Watts visited the Pathology department of the Seattle Public Safety Building and had a look at the body of a female victim whose death was under investigation. He found that a few things had slipped by in the examination of the body, including one particularly salient oversight; Watts found a needle puncture inside the victim's left thigh, although he also recognized that this detail was easy to miss due to the fact that there had been severe blunt trauma to the body. Watts also spoke to a couple of detectives in the building and told them that he was part of something called the Millennium Group. He subsequently considered the possibility that the puncture had been from a syringe, despite a lack of evidence that the victim had been injected with anything. Even though he was aware that the Millennium Group thought the killer was being compelled by an extraneous stressor and was therefore out of control, Watts suspected that the killer had been precise, controlled and knowledgeable about what he himself had been doing; Watts based this evaluation on the evidence available to him. (MM: "Pilot") Part of the Rooster Faction Watts was a member of the Rooster faction as of 1998, although he seemed reluctant to get involved in the power struggle that was sparked by the outside interference of Odessa, and was wary of the idea of Millennium Group members going to war with each other, going so far as to conceal evidence in the investigation regarding the schism out of fear that revealing it would lead to an all-out civil war in the group. Post-Marburg Outbreak Several months after the Marburg pandemic, Watts resurfaced with his loyalties to the Group restored. He would consult on several cases for the FBI out of Quantico, coming face-to-face with Frank on numerous occasions. (MM: "Exegesis") While Frank was now openly hostile towards Watts, blaming him along with the rest of the Group for the release of Marburg, Watts consistently tried to persuade Frank to rejoin. This would lead to a seduction of Agent Emma Hollis into the Group, in an effort to help force Frank out of the FBI where Watts felt his talents were being misused. According to Watts, this push was done in order to protect Jordan and him, as there were members in the Group who wanted them dead. (MM: "Goodbye to All That") In January of 1999, Watts' daughter, Taylor, was abducted by Eric Swan and exposed to a weak strain of Marburg Variant PRP. Watts, desperate to get her back, admitted to atrocities committed by Group members during the Gulf War pertaining to infecting American soldiers with the virus. While Taylor was returned safely (having injected herself with the antidote upon escaping), she and the rest of her family began to openly question Watts' involvement with the Group. (MM: "Collateral Damage") Peter eventually succeeded in breaking down Hollis when her father grew ill with Alzheimer's Disease. Offering her a Group-developed cure in exchange for driving Frank out of the Bureau, she begrudgingly accepted. However, Frank remained steadfast in his opposition and had a violent confrontation with Watts in his own home after he believed that he had sent Lucas Barr to videotape Jordan in an effort to scare him. Peter had no knowledge of these events and soon discovered that he was being shut out of the Group, as they had grown impatient with his protective nature towards Frank. Sending Frank the Group files on Jordan and him as a means of warning them that their lives were now in danger, Watts was apparently executed by the Group, a short time later. (MM: "Collateral Damage") Appearances Watts, Peter Watts, Peter Category:MM characters Category:Assistant Directors